


Ponderosa

by aus_der_traum



Category: World War II - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus_der_traum/pseuds/aus_der_traum
Summary: The Heydrichs invite Sigurd and Jochen Peiper over for dinner.





	Ponderosa

“Do you want to see me ride Reini?” Lina whispers into Sigurd’s ear.

“Ride him?” Sigurd glances at Lina with a skeptical look. Lina’s eyes are wide with excitement and a small smile raises the corners of her lips where the rose tint of alcohol has settled. Sigurd crosses her hands in front of her chest, a pose she often assumes without meaning to.  
“Yes, sit on his back, like a knight on a horse!” Lina raises her voice again, unmistakably so that the two men sitting across them at the table could hear her.

Sigurd can tell just how uncomfortable Jochen is about the whole dinner situation, in particular sitting next to Heydrich, who is an awful conversation partner having only eyes for his wife and few words for his guests. She knows that thin lipped, barely concealed pout and the stiff posture. He always looked like that at work, which had drawn her to him in the first place.

Jochen perks up his ears at Lina’s words. Of course he would, Sigurd thinks. Always with the knights and horses, how transparent he could be sometimes, even Lina had picked up on it. Jochen stares at them now with eyes like nails.

“I’ll show you. It’s very funny,” Lina says and her smile becomes that wide grin which is just a wrong word away from condescension. She stands up, pats down the front of her crinkled dress and then motions with her index finger for Reinhard to get up. Jochen sees the gesture and thinks that she is calling over a servant, a child who misbehaved or Jochen himself, but the gesture is meant for a man who far outranks him. Without hesitation Heydrich drops his fork and stands to attention. Lina walks a few steps away from the dinner table, off the carpet onto the wooden floor that clicks under her heels. There is nothing elegant about her the way fair maidens are said to be. Nothing of the Nordic cold distance, which defines his Sigi. She looks like an ancient queen with a taste for ritual sacrifice. There is a demanding sexual energy in her posture and that thick body flattered by the cut of her dress. It asks to be wrapped in furs and adorned with gold. Another motion of her finger, the reverse, pointing downwards. Heydrich takes one step away from the table and falls to his knees. His heavy body comes down with a thud on the carpet, kneeling. Jochen stares in disbelief at the unfolding scene. He can see Reinhard’s face in profile, staring up at Lina. His skin is red with shame but the fox like features show a different, familiar expression: absolute awe. Jochen’s eyes flicker to Sigurd. He finds her studying his own face and he feels exposed. No one speaks a word as Lina motions her husband again to come closer and he does, shuffling on the floor on all fours. He looks absurd, ridiculous even in his wide breeches and tall black boots, in all those symbols of martial authority. His tunic is pulling at the back, it is not made to be worn by servants. The sound of his shuffling becomes louder on the wooden floor and then he come to a halt at her feet. Another silent motion and he turns 90 degrees, positioning himself in such a way that Sigurd and Jochen can see his profile. His narrow eyes are fixed on the floor, as if he thinks he can fall into it if he just stares long enough. He looks like a mixed breed dog at its master’s feet. An awkwardly proportioned yet endearing creature, despite all of his shortcomings he is still Diana’s favorite hound for the hunt. Lina pats him on the head. Jochen feels the pull of shame in his stomach, when he sees Reinhard close his eyes in pleasure as he receives the petting. Lina’s hand remains on Reinhard’s head for a moment, laying heavy on the slicked back blond hair. Then she traces the outline of his back. From the curved neck, across the hollow of his back, where the belt cuts in. When her hand reaches his bottom he becomes disobedient for the first time and jerks away from her touch. Jochen almost expects her to slap or kick him for it, but she just looks to Sigurd who smiles weakly and him who suddenly becomes aware again, that he is not watching a theater performance. 

“He’s a little nervous. He’s not used to an audience. But he’s a good horse, he likes to be sat on even if he doesn’t always want to admit it,” she says to them.

She swings her leg over his back and sits down on Reinhard’s lower back. Not in the sidesaddle style, of course not, she is not that kind of lady. She has to spread her legs wide to hold onto his broad back. Her skirt is pulled up revealing the top of her stockings. They cut into her fat thighs as she presses them into Reinhard’s side, presses so hard you would think she was worried he could throw her off, but he doesn’t budge or move except for a slight quiver of his lips. She grabs him by the hair again, the strands slip through her fingers until she digs down to the roots. She clicks her tongue and Reinhard raises his torso off the ground like a rearing horse, lifting Lina with ease. She holds on to him, squeezing her thighs into his sides and laughs like there is no greater joy than feeling his muscles twitch between her legs. The scene lasts only for some seconds but it ingrains itself on Jochen’s memory, clear like a photograph which he could dig out again whenever he had need for it, to laugh at it or touch himself thinking himself sometimes the horse and sometimes the rider.

**Author's Note:**

> For more nazi fic curated by the Baldur von Schirach Society for Poetic Souls (BvSSfPS) go to [aus-der-traum.tumblr.com](http://www.aus-der-traum.tumblr.com)


End file.
